Dark future
by sakuraskywalker231
Summary: Set during "Chris crossed". Paige follows Chris through the portal. Now, she will face her nephew and the dark future he created. How will she react to the truth? What will Chris do to complete his mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark future**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed .

**A/N: **This story takes place during "Chris crossed" episode.

* * *

Chris and Bianca were walking to the wall.

"Freeze him, Piper! Don't let him go!" Phoebe shouted.

Piper flicked her hands and tried to freeze the young man, but it failed. "He didn't freeze! Why he didn't freeze?"

"I'm a witch too... Well, I'm like Paige... Part witch, part whitelighter," Chris quietly explained.

"You lied to us," Paige shook her head.

"I had to," he said, clearing his throat. "It was the only way..."

"The only way..." Phoebe repeated. "So... You're gonna leave?"

Chris nodded, then looked at Bianca. "I don't have a choice," he said and walked to the portal.

Paige shook her head. _No, this guy wouldn't leave, not like this. _

She ran to the portal and threw herself into it.

"Paige, what the hell are you doing?" Phoebe asked, running to her sister, trying to grab her arm.

But Paige crossed the portal with Chris and Bianca.

"She's crazy," Piper muttered, as she saw the portal disappear.

"What are we gonna do now?" Phoebe asked turning to her sister.

OOOOOOOOO

**_The future _**

**_Year 2025_**

"Paige! What the hell were you thinking?" Chris asked in frustration.

"I want answers!" Paige said, her hands on her hips.

"Well, well, well," a young man walked in, surrounded by demons. "Look what we have here..."

Paige turned to face the owner of that voice. "Who are you?" she asked.

The man laughed. "I confess I didn't expect to see you here... " he said, then shot a glance at Bianca. "I told you to bring Chris back home. You shouldn't bring her..."

"I asked you a question!" Paige shouted. "Who are you?"

The man raised his head. "I really missed you, aunt Paige. I forgot how brave you were," he said, a smile on his face.

"Aunt Paige?" the young Charmed One winced at the statement.

The man smirked. "Yeah... I am Wyatt," he said, creating an energy ball.

"Energy ball," Paige called and the energy ball orbed into her hand.

"No!" Chris screamed, as he saw the smile on Wyatt's face.

Wyatt flicked his hand and the energy ball exploded, _s_ending Paige flying backward. She slammed into the wall and knocked unconscious.

"Are you crazy?" Chris ran to her. "Paige... please, wake up."

"She'll survive!" Wyatt said, clenching his teeth. "Now, we'll talk about your betrayal, little brother."

"Wyatt, don't!" Bianca grabbed him by the arm. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt him."

"Shut up, Bianca!" he said, punching her in the face.

"Bianca!" Chris yelled running to her, but Wyatt stopped him.

"You betrayed me," Wyatt said, pushing Chris against the wall.

"I didn't betray you, I was trying to save you," Chris said.

"Save me? From what?" Wyatt kicked Chris' stomach.

"Something turned you," Chris said, gasping for air. "You're not..."

"Not what? Evil?" Wyatt asked, grabbing his brother by the throat. "I should kill you, Chris! I should kill you, but I won't... I'll give you a chance," he said and sent an electric bolt at him.

As Chris fell unconscious to the ground, he looked at one of demons around him. "Take them to the cage!"

"Wyatt, don't! Please..." Bianca said.

"He betrayed me, Bianca, he needs a lesson..." Wyatt said.

The demons took Chris and Paige and shimmered them out.

"You promised me... You promised..." Bianca muttered.

Wyatt looked at her and licked his lips. "Don't worry, my dear," he said, pulling her close to him. "I won't hurt him," he said, then he started to strangle her with his hands.

"Don't..." Bianca begged.

But he didn't listen and, with a smile, killed her.

"Goodbye, Bianca..." he said and disappeared in a swarm of black orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark future**

**Chapter 2**

"What happened?" Paige asked in confusion, as she slightly opened her eyes. All she remembered was the energy ball exploding in her hand. Then everything became dark. "Where are we?"

"In a cage. We're trapped," Chris replied, trying to pick himself up. "You shouldn't follow me..."

"I wanted answers," Paige said, rubbing the back of her neck. "That man... He is..."

"Wyatt," Chris completed. "Yeah, Paige... That man is Wyatt. He wasn't lying to you."

"I can't believe it," she said with a shake of her head. "You told us that you came back in time to save Wyatt, to stop evil from hurting him. But that man, he's so cold and evil... I don't understand. Wyatt is evil?!"

Chris sighed heavily. "I'm sorry... I didn't come back in time to stop a demon... I came back in time to keep Wyatt from turning evil. I couldn't tell you the truth about this future. I just couldn't, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Oh, Chris... We would try to help you," she said, looking around her. "But it doesn't matter now. We need to orb out of here..."

"We can't. This cage is blocking our magic," he informed her. "We're trapped here."

"Great!" she waved her hands in frustration. "So, what are we gonna do now? I want to go back home!"

"Don't worry," Wyatt suddenly appeared there, looking at them trough the bars of the cage. "I'll send you back home, aunt Paige. It was never my intention to bring you here."

Chris looked at his brother angrily. "Where's Bianca? What'd you do to her?" he promptly asked.

Wyatt let out a smirk. "Bianca? Oh... She was really pissing me off! I'm sorry, but I really had to kill her..."

"What?!" Chris stepped back in horror, his eyes shadowed. _Bianca, he killed Bianca. _"No!"

"What happened to you?" Paige asked, facing him. "Why are you so evil?"

"Evil? There's no good or evil, aunt Paige. Only power!" Wyatt said.

"Don't give me this crap!" Chris shouted, shaking the bars. "You are evil! I'll stop you, Wyatt! I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!"

Wyatt started to laugh. "You don't have the power to stop me, little brother! You're not powerful enough!"

"Little brother?" Paige frowned.

_Was she hearing correctly? Chris is Wyatt's little brother? _

_ Part witch, part whitelighter..._

Wyatt let out a small laugh. "So... he didn't tell you, huh? Chris here is my little brother... The only reason I'm keeping him alive. He's family after all," he said.

"You don't care about our family!" Chris shouted.

Wyatt rested his hand over his heart. "You really hurting my feelings, brother..."

Paige looked at him in horror. That man couldn't be her sweet little nephew, he couldn't be the baby she held carefully in her arms.

Wyatt shook his head. "You never understood me," he said, looking at her. "That's why I had to kill you..."

"Kill me?" Paige stepped back, her eyes full of horror.

Wyatt smirked. "Yeah, I killed you... It's a shame, you have great potential, but never used it. You refused to join me... But it doesn't matter now, I'll send you back home. You don't belong here."

"We need to erase her memories first, Wyatt," a woman in black cape said, resting her back against a wall.

Paige shivered. She recognized that voice. "Oh God!" she put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, no... Not God, Phoebe," the woman lowered her hood, showing her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark future**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, no... Not God, Phoebe," the woman lowered her hood, showing her face.

"Phoebe?" Paige looked at her in surprise. It was Phoebe, she was sure. Her sister was older, she had some grey hairs and her skin was slightly pale, but she could recognize her in a flesh.

Phoebe nodded. "I have to say I didn't expect to see you here, sis... That girl, Bianca, is really stupid..."

"She was," Wyatt corrected her. "I had to kill her," he added with a smirk.

Phoebe laughed. "It was about time, I never liked her..."

Paige stepped back. _What kind of freaking __place is this__? _she thought. Her nephew was acting like a psychopath and her sister was obviously on his side. "For Christ's sake, what happened to you?"

Phoebe smiled. "You're still an innocent, don't you? I just realized that Wyatt is right, good and evil are just words. There is no good or evil, sis," she replied.

"How can you say that?" Paige asked in confusion. That woman wasn't talking like her sister. She was so bitter and cold...

_She was evil._

Chris shook his head. "Forget it... She's evil, just like him..."

Phoebe smirked. "Oh, Chris... spare me from this crap. That's always been your problem. You never understood that it's all about power! Anyway, Wyatt should kill you for your betrayal... What the hell were you thinking? Did you really think you could change the future?"

Chris swallowed hard. "Wyatt, listen to me. Something happened to you... Let me help you... Let me go back to the past."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "You really need to shut up, Chris. You won't go back to the past. You'll stay here, with your family... your real family, I have to say... Soon, I'll kill all the traitors. All of them... But first I need to send aunt Paige to the past," he said, turning his face to Phoebe. "Please, do it... erase her memories!"

Paige looked at her sister in disbelief, as she waved her hands to open the cage. A dark aura was surrounding her sister, causing Paige to shiver. "Please, don't..." she begged, looking hopefully at Phoebe's eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Phoebe said with a smirk. "I'll just erase your memories of this day and send you back home."

Paige looked at Chris in despair. If they could send her back to the past without her memories, then the future wouldn't change and Wyatt would turn evil.

"No!" she screamed, punching Phoebe in the face.

"Paige!" Chris snapped, as Phoebe fell to the ground.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and formed an energy ball in his hand. "You really shouldn't do this!"

Chris didn't think twice. The cage was opened and it was his only chance to do something. He threw himself at his brother and they both landed on the floor.

Phoebe raised her head, looking angrily at her baby sister. "I'll kill you for this, Paige!" she snapped, picking herself up.

Paige breathed hard and kicked her in the stomach. Then she punched Phoebe's face, throwing her against the wall.

"C'mon, give me your hand," Chris shouted, as he managed to send his old brother against the wall.

Paige was fast and, before Wyatt or Phoebe could react, quickly took Chris' hand. Her eyes grew wide, as she felt the familiar sensation of being orbed away.

"Whoa..." she said, as they appeared in another place. "Where are we now?" she asked, looking around her.

They orbed into a large hall with a low ceiling.

Chris looked at her and sighed. "We're in the headquarter of the Resistance."

"Resistance?" Paige frowned.

Chris gave her a short nod. "It's probably the last safe place on Earth. Don't worry, this place is well protected. Wyatt and Phoebe won't find us," he said walking to a door.

Paige watched curiously, as he waved his hand and the door opened. "C'mon," he said and she followed him.

Paige smiled, as she recognized the living room of the Halliwell manor.

"It's not the original living room of the manor... It's only a replica," Chris quietly explained, as he saw the confusion on her face.

Paige nodded. "So... do you live here?" she asked.

"With the other members of the Resistance..." he said.

"Paige?" suddenly a man walked into the room and the youngest Charmed One turned her head to see him.

"You... Are you alive?" she asked, her face contorting in confusion and anger.

The man rolled his eyes. "Damn, Chris! You shouldn't bring her with you!"

Chris raised his arms and shook his head. "It's not my fault! Bianca..." he stopped for a moment, the pain clearly in his voice. "She went to the past to bring me back. Aunt Paige followed me through the portal. That's why she's here..."

Cole Turner looked at them in concern. "Bianca? But why?"

"Wyatt tricked her... He killed her," Chris said with a sigh. "He almost... Well, we managed to orb out of his prison."

Cole shook his head. "We need to send Paige back to the past..."

"Someone can explain to me what's happening here?" Paige asked in frustration. "What are you doing here? We vanquished you! How'd you manage to survive?"

"It's a long story," Cole said with a smirk. "We _really_ need to send her back!" he added, shooting a glance at Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark future 4**

Paige crossed her arms against her chest, as she leaned her back against the wall. "How?" she insisted, looking at Cole Turner's eyes. "How did you survive? What are you doing here?"

"Paige," Chris muttered.

"No, Chris. He's evil! You don't know what he did to us! He almost kill me, he tried to turn Phoebe evil, he..."

"Here's a newflash for you, Paige," Cole said angrily. "Phoebe's evil!"

Paige swallowed hard. _Cole was right, she saw it with her own eyes. Her sister turned evil. _"Something happened to her, my sister is a good person, a good witch, Cole. She's not like you," she said nastily.

"Okay, enough," Chris said, frowning at her. "He's not evil, Paige. I can guarantee you... Please, trust me..."

Paige looked from Cole to Chris and sighed. "Evil is inside of him..."

Chris shook his head. "Paige, you need to believe me, he's not..."

Cole rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for this conversation! How much does she know about the future?"

"She knows that I am Wyatt's brother," Chris replied. "Wyatt told her the truth. But that's all..."

"Your brother was never good in keep secrets," Cole remarked.

"You should tell us the truth," Paige murmured, shaking her head. "I mean, you're a Halliwell... We could help you to change this world."

"It's complicate," Chris said. "I couldn't tell you everything about me, Paige."

"What are you still hiding from me?" she raised an eyebrow. "Chris, please, tell me truth... That's the only way... Don't lie to me, not anymore! I really want to help you to change this freaking future, but you need to trust me..."

Chris looked at Cole. "She can handle the truth... and help me in the past," he said.

"I don't know, Chris," Cole said, with a shake of his head.

"She'll understand and you know that," Chris said with a smirk.

"Fine," Cole said, leaning against the wall. "Go ahead! Tell her everything."

_It would be fun._

"I am Wyatt's brother, Piper's son," Chris started. "But I am not Leo's son, that's why I didn't tell you the truth. Piper and Leo were still together and..."

"Whoa," Paige waved her hand. "You're not Leo's son?! I don't understand..."

Chris nodded. "So, I'm trying to explain to you that I am Piper's son, Wyatt's brother, but Leo is not my father."

Paige frowned in confusion. "Who's your father?"

"Me," Cole said with a smirk.

"What?!" Paige asked. "No, way! What the hell is that, Chris?"

"Cole is my father," Chris quietly said. "Do you understand now why I couldn't tell the truth?"

"No, I don't!" she waved her hands in frustration. "You're a Whitelighter, Chris. You're part witch, part Whitelighter. You're not, you can't be, his son. He is..."

"I am part witch, part Whitelighter, and I am his son," Chris said. "It's a long story..."

"I hate this place!" Paige said in frustration. "Piper would never do something so disgusting! She wouldn't! I know my sister! She's good, she would never betray Phoebe!"

"She didn't betray Phoebe, Paige," Cole finally spoke. "It's not that simple."

"Shut up, you evil son of a bitch!" Paige shouted at him. "That's why Phoebe turned evil! It's your fault! Oh my God, my poor sister..."

"Hey," Chris frowned. "It's not his fault that Phoebe turned evil. You don't understand..."

"I don't understand?" Paige looked at him in disbelief.

"Phoebe joined Wyatt two years ago," Cole explained. "This has nothing to do with me and Piper being together. Piper was already dead when this happened."

"This is a freaking nightmare," she said, leaning back onto the wall and sliding down into a squat position.

"I know it's hard to understand," Cole said softly. "But Piper and I... we really loved each other. I loved her until the day she died."

Paige looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "How? I don't understand... Piper and Leo... They love each other."

"Leo made his choice, when he joined the Elders in Elderland," Cole said.

Paige shook her head, then sighed heavily. "Okay," she said, trying to calm herself down. "So you and Piper are Chris' parents."

Cole nodded. "Yes, she's his mother and I am his father."

"But he is a Whitelighter," Paige argued.

"Yes, he is," Cole said, nodding again.

"How?" she asked.

"I am a Whitelighter, Paige," Cole explained. "It's a long story..." he added, as he noticed the surprise in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark future 5**

Paige looked skeptically at Cole. "You're lying," she said with a smirk.

"No, I'm not," Cole told her. "I am a Whitelighter. It happened when the Elders freed me from limbo."

"Limbo?" Paige frowned a little. "I don't understand."

Cole nodded. "When you vanquished me in the alternate reality, I was send to the Cosmic Void, a space between life and death. The Elders let me there for almost two years, until the day they decided what to do with me."

Paige crossed her arms over her chest. _The Elders were always hard to understand. _"A Whitelighter," she muttered. "But why? Why did they give you a second chance? You're evil. You don't deserve to be a Whitelighter."

Chris shook his head. "Don't be so narrow-minded," he said."He..."

"Chris," Cole gently rested his hand over his son's shoulder. "It's okay. They gave me a chance to redeem myself and I'm here. Paige, I need you to trust me. I've changed. I'm not that crazy man anymore."

"It's hard to believe, Cole," Paige said with a sigh. "You targeted me. You tried to destroy my life, you killed that woman, that poor woman, Cole. You killed that driver to put me in the jail. And why? Because you turned into a crazy evil stalker!"

"Aunt Paige," Chris shook his head. "Please..."

"No!" she shouted. "This future! This is craziness! Chris, Piper is a good sister, she... Oh God! I can't understand."

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't learn the truth this way," Cole said softly. "But you need to help us. You need to go back to the past and stop the demon who turned Wyatt evil."

"Wyatt is only a baby," Paige said.

Cole nodded. "Yeah, he's only a baby in your timeline. We think that something happened to him and this trauma turned him evil," he explained.

"That's the only explanation," Chris said.

Paige embraced herself. "I need time to think."

"We don't have time," Chris argued. "We lost too much... He's winning."

Paige looked up at his nephew and took a deep, hard, breath. "I can't trust..."

"You saw it with your own eyes," Cole said. "This world is plunged into darkness. Wyatt and Phoebe are a great force of evil right now and we're losing hope. This trip to the past is our last hope to save everyone."

Paige looked at him and sighed. "Fine," she said, turning away. "I'll help you..."

"Good..." Cole said with a slight smile. "We need to send you and Chris back to the past."

* * *

_Wyatt's prison_

"We can't let them go back to the past," Phoebe said angrily. "Chris is trying to change the future, he's trying to steal your throne."

"Tell me something I don't know, aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said harshly. "Chris orbed them to safety."

"The Resistance," Phoebe let out in a whisper.

Wyatt nodded. "If at least we could get there..."

"Your stepfather protects the place very well," she remarked. "I tried to scry for it, but it was useless."

"I sent a demon to find out this place, but he's still searching..."

"Alef..." Phoebe shook her head. "Are you sure? I think he's weak."

"I respect his skills," Wyatt said and turned his head, as someone glistened in.

"Master," a demon lowered his head.

"Alef," Wyatt smirked. "What a coincidence. We're talking about you."

"I found it, I know the location of the Resistance," the demon said with a large smile on his face.

Wyatt and Phoebe exchanged glances. _It was perfect. If Chris and Paige were still in this timeline, then he could stop them. _"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Alef," Wyatt said.

The demon smiled. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Now? Now, we need to go there and stop my little brother," Wyatt said.

"We can't waste time," Phoebe remarked.

Wyatt nodded. "Call my soldiers," he ordered to Alef. "Tell them to be prepared to the big fight."


End file.
